


Glass, Blood, Scream

by WyldstileTH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: You wake up in an unfamiliar place with no memory. Just where are you and what are you willing to do to escape?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Glass, Blood, Scream

**Author's Note:**

> In my Creative Writing Club, we were given three words to turn into a story, so I didn't want it (or the practice prompt) to go to waste.
> 
> The three words were Glass, Blood, and Scream by the way (I worked backward).

A scream echos through the halls, causing you to wake up suddenly and look around. You are in a dark, plain room and have no memory of who you are or where you are. You dangle your legs off the bed and look at the cold, cracked, and dirtied ground. The tiles are green and slick with mold. What is this place?

Another scream echoed, this time accompanied by a cry for help. You attempt to stand, but feel light-headed and have to grab the table next to your bed. It is at this moment that you notice the piece of paper on the old and moldy table. It reads:

_ “Dear Subject #M-395,  _

_ “Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Kyōki Laboratories. You will enjoy it here, #M-395. It’s not possible for you to not love it. You will be regularly fed, have a place to sleep, and be under constant surveillance. It is much better than what you lived with before, is it not? _

_ “You have already been put through preparations of your staying here, tell us of any ill side-effects, I require disposal of all weak Subjects. _

_ “-Shujin” _

Another scream and what sounded like crying reaches your ears. You feel a sudden pain in your head and stomach. You double over and begin coughing blood all over the paper, tile, and your hands. You inhale a shaky breath and stand back up as straight as you can. The pain in your head persists.

You  _ have _ to escape.

Your eyes travel around the room, searching for something, anything, that could aid your escape. A glass window catches your eye. It’s murky, cracked, and protected by industrial steel bars. Perhaps, if you shatter the glass of the window, you can slip through the bars. It would be painful, but you could escape.

Another, more shrill scream is heard as the pounding in your head gets worse. Escape is a necessity. You pick up the moldy table and angle it to try and break the glass. Unfortunately, the table’s legs are barely able to touch the window. The room is obviously designed to seem escapable, but overall impossible to escape. But why? Was it helpful in a bigger plan? Another motive? Maybe it was so that the contained would waste their time and sanity on the impossible task? One can only wonder.

Why do you even want escape though? The note says that you had nothing before this and you don’t even remember anything before this. So why should you bother?

More pain explodes in your head and you regurgitate more blood, this time staining your white shirt and orange jumper.  _ They require disposal of all weak subjects…. _ Right, time to go.

You stand back up and face the window. You crane your neck to see out the murky, plastic-like surface of the glass. You ball your fist, prepare yourself for pain, and thrust your hand through the glass as fast as a diving eagle. The hole you made in the glass doesn’t completely fit your hand, so when you try to pull it out to escape the pain of the glass, the jagged edges of the still-intact glass shaves off columns of your skin and get caught beneath the surface of your flesh.

Blood is now pouring down your arm and pain is traveling through your body. You bite your lip to hold back a scream, and you don’t even stop when you feel warm, copper-tasting liquid pouring down your throat.

Giving up on your struggle to free your hand, you begin trying to make the hole bigger by pushing your hand into the jagged edges of the glass to break off a piece,  _ any _ piece. The sharp edges dig deeper and deeper into your fleshy wrist. More blood pours out of your wounds, making you nearly bite your lip off before releasing said lip and screaming.

Your voice is rough and it feels as though your voice has not been used in eons. You still scream. You scream until you can’t hear anything coming from yourself anymore. You scream until you resort to banging your head into the infected brick walls to stop feeling pain.

There is blood pouring down your wrist, throat, and now your forehead. Your knees buckle and you fall to the ground as your hand slips out of the jagged-lined hole in the glass. Your vision darkens as you lay there on the ground, feeling your life slip away.

With your final breath, your eyes close, but not before a voice comes from the speaker of the ever-present video camera, “Remarkable job, #M-395! You have truly furthered the industry of science…”

Then nothing except the next “subject”.

* * *

A scream echos through the halls, causing you to wake up suddenly and look around...

**Author's Note:**

> I do have the practice prompt sitting there, so maybe that will go up too. It's not very long though.


End file.
